The present invention relates to hydroelectric generators and, in particular, it concerns a hydroelectric generator in which the turbine rotor is deployed within the fluid flow path of the pipeline and the turbine rotor whose rotation is effected by the flow of fluid through the pipeline also serves as the magnetic armature of the generator.
Hydroelectric generators that are powered by the flow of fluid through a pipeline are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,310 discloses a standard generator deployed outside of a pipeline that is mechanically linked to a separate rotor that is deployed within the pipeline, such that fluid flow through the pipeline causes rotation of the rotor which in turn causes rotation of the armature of the generator. The rotor, however, is not part of the generator itself.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,283 is a hydroelectric generator in which the axle of the armature is a hollow pipe containing inwardly extending turbine blades. The generator is deployed as a length of the pipeline such that the flow of fluid through the pipeline causes rotation of the armature upon which the coils are wound. This is a very large device in comparison to the pipeline in which it is deployed.
German Patent No. DE 4,425,294 is directed toward a hydroelectric generator that includes a turbine area having an upstream transition piece with a tangential aligned nozzle to direct the fluid flow toward the blades of the turbine. A second transition piece, which is downstream of the turbine, is provided with openings for the passage of the fluid into the regular pipeline. This arrangement provides a high flow resistance to the flow of fluid through the pipeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,545 describes a garden hose mounted power supply unit with a paddle-wheel type rotor that has an axis of rotation that is perpendicular to the direction of fluid flow, and is turned by the flow of fluid through the hose. Here too, the paddle-wheel rotor is not part of the generator that is external to the fluid flow region of the device.
There is therefore a need for a hydroelectric generator in which the turbine rotor is deployed within the fluid flow path of the pipeline and the turbine rotor whose rotation is effected by the flow of fluid through the pipeline also serves as the magnetic armature of the generator. It would be of benefit if the generator had a simple construction and was easy to install.